One Shot Naru (Completed)
by lemony.club
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki always looked up to the Fourth and wanted to the hero that everyone in the village revered and held in high esteem. After the death of his teacher and the revelation of his heritage, Naruto was finally driven and grew into the strongest Shinobi the village had ever seen. However, when every battle ended with one punch, it lacked any excitement! AU? R&R! One Shot!


**One Shot Naru:** Naruto x One Punch Man Crossover

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Name of Things  
_"Memory Lane"  
**"Demonic Voice"  
**(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Note: **This is a one shot, and maybe considered as a parody of One Punch Man in Naruto's universe. I'm not sure why no one did one like this yet for Naruto, but here goes nothing… hope you like it!, and if you haven't read One Punch Man, you're missing out something awesome!

* * *

**=[One Shot Naru]=**

Series of explosions rocked the earth, and sounds of terrifying screams filled the air. Flames raged across the village while countless Shinobi tried to halt the oncoming disaster that had befallen to their home. Hastily, they dashed across the roof tops, trying to get to the battleground where their comrades needed their help. Civilians below tried to run away from an impossible large reddish beast that stared down at them. They were insects in the eyes of a predator. With dreadful howls and flicking of its nine tails; hills crumpled and the ground split apart, unleashing untold destruction across the village of hidden leafs and mercilessly crushed men, women and children alike. No one was spared in its wake.

A condescending sneer formed behind the mask that covered the man's face. He was standing nearby as his sharingan was flaring and spinning. He watched the destruction caused by the creature with some amusement. The demon beast was carrying out his commands after he gained control of its mind through the usage of his bloodline's power.

"Pathetic, and to think they called themselves the strongest of the hidden village. Destroy it all, razed the place to the ground, leave no one alive," the masked man ordered before disappearing from his spot and away from the area. He didn't want to be detected until his plan came to fruition.

The beast roared, acknowledging the command and continued its path of carnage.

[**_Kyuubi no Youko, Disaster Level: God_**]

Yes, the Bijuu was the disaster level God; a threat to humanity. It was the highest threat level that one could think of. It was above dragon level disaster, which in turn was above demon level disaster. Over the centuries, the Kyuubi had gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere and attacking unsuspecting area that was a breed ground for the darkest aspects of human nature.

The Kyuubi gave out an appreciated growl, seeing the damage it wrecked to the village with satisfaction. The village's defending forces were laying unmoving, scattering all over the ruins, and most were covered in dust and rubbles as countless debris that once parted of the proudly erected buildings filled most of the town's outer area. The demonic slit eyes wandered, seeing if there was anyone else that could challenge its power. A voice called out below that got its attention.

"Stop your destruction!" A bald man called out, holding his fist skywards with a scroll in its confine. He was wearing some sort of overall that distinctively looked like pajama with matching cape that sewed into the both side of his shoulder. A hero had arrived, and the people would have cheered and welcomed their savior if that was the person they was waiting for. He was not.

"Who let the loony one out? Where's the actual reinforcement? Where's the Fourth?" A shinobi asked around after having a brief glance the insane patient. That patient escaped the asylum of the village during the commotion and now was standing on top of a pile of rubbles, challenging the fox-like demonic creature with nothing but the clothes on his back. Kyuubi glared the fearless newcomer with a few thoughts running through its mind.

"I spend years perfectly this! As an ally of justice, I will stop you with my new powers! I have figure out the secret to…" he didn't get to finished as his body imploded, turning into a pool of blood immediately once the fox slammed down its massive claw on top of the man, flattening the artificial hill in the process. With a swing of the same claw to the right, the scroll was sent flying to the nearby wood along with its owner's partial remains shrouded in dusts. The shinobi that watched the execution simply sighed and hoped the idiot die instantly without any prolong pain. Their heart was uplifted as a yellow flash appeared near them. Their savior had come and it wasn't some lunatic, dressing in a sleeping gear and playing hero.

On that faithful day as Minato Namikaze, the Fourth, died heroically in the battle against the Kyuubi. Being a creature made entirely of Chakra, the beast could not be killed even with his combat prowess that was feared throughout the Elemental Nations, and so Minato did the next best thing; to seal it within his newborn son. With his dying breath, he gave the baby blond the last name Uzumaki in honor of his mother's sacrifice even though a true Uzumaki would have crimson colored hair instead of golden yellow like his. It was also to protect his son from his enemies after his death.

The Third, Hiruzen Sarutobi, accepted young man's dying wish and sealed the record of the baby's birth, and announced that no one would speak of it again under penalty of death.

Years went by as the boy everyone shunned grew up and become a cheerful, rather mischievous, brat who liked to prank others. It wasn't because he loved to create mayhem and headache for the villagers; it was because he wanted them to acknowledge him. Naruto Uzumaki looked up to the Fourth and the legend surrounded the greatest shinobi that ever lived. He wanted to be like that person; to be strong and powerful; to fight in epic battles against an overwhelming odd and rise above it; to have the satisfaction of victory even in the face of death. Unfortunately, Naruto was dead-last in everything, and he once again failed to graduate from at the academy.

In his disappointment; a chance finally had shown itself. Naruto was approached by one of his instructors, Mizuki-sensei, with a secret academy examination. If he could steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Residence and learn one of the techniques within it, he would be allowed to graduate from the academy. And so Naruto did as told using his own technique called Sexy no Jutsu to knock out the Third with a massive nosebleed, and he learn Kage Bunshin from the scroll as required. However, everything was a lie. Mizuki had used him to steal the scroll and made him a scapegoat in the process.

"12 years ago… you know about the demon fox being sealed right?"

"No, DON'T…" Iruka-sensei called out, holding his grievous wounds that Mizuki had given him moment ago.

"Since that incident, a new rule was created for this village, to never allow you to learn the truth," Mizuki sneered at Naruto.

"A rule? Never allow me to learn the truth…?" Naruto asked; his face was filled with confusion and shock.

"To never reveal that you're the demon fox… HAHHAHAHA… You were sealed up by the Hokage you admired and love, but you're the one who killed him in the end; you're the one who almost destroyed the village and murdered Iruka's parents! Did it never seemed odd to you that you are the center of everyone's scorn? Kyuubi no Youko!"

Naruto was speechless at the revelation. He was the one who killed his greatest idol, and he was the creature that the villager detested? Countless of death was his own doing. The blond boy's hand was visible shaken as memory of hateful glares flooded his mind. If everything was true, then he would never be the hero that he wanted to be, and they would never acknowledge him.

"Naruto, listen to me!" Iruka called out from the side, but the blond can no longer hear anything besides Mizuki's words. Iruka knew the truth, but he couldn't tell the blond due to the Hokage's order.

"You will never be more than you are! Nobody will accept you! Iruka is the same! He actually hates you for what you did to his parents!" Mizuki declared as he spun the giant Shuriken in his hand and threw it at the boy. Naruto couldn't move; his leg didn't seem to work as the incoming blade came ever closer, whizzing through the air ominously. A shadow covered his dulled blue eyes and a body protected him from the deadly weapon.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto muttered, seeing the man's bloody face at last.

"Listen to me Naruto, I know that I couldn't get pass the hatred I felt for the demon fox. It killed my parents, and even now, I hated it, but… you are not it. You are you, Naruto Uzumaki… no Namikaze, one of my excellent students. It's painful to hold a grudge, and I admired him too as I learn more about him and the connection you had. Very few people know this, but you are the son of the Fourth, his blood flows through your veins and you will become the hero that everyone loves! I believe you can do it! Show me that you can, that's my last wish. But you must survive, Naruto! Run!" Iruka called out as tears and blood streaming out eyes and mouth respectively. The shine in the man's eyes faded away and he finally succumbed to his fatal injury. The shuriken pierced through his heart after all and he held on long enough to give the blond boy one last piece of encouragement.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted with despair, holding the only person who shown genuine concern for him in the village. Naruto remembered the man's last request and ran as fast as he could away from the scene. Mizuki chased after the blond while throwing several Kunai ahead. Naruto was fast and much faster than anyone at his age as he had spent years of running away from ANBU during his many pranks. It gave him powerful legs. However, a Kunai embedded into one as he stumbled from the pain and fell fowards. His hand shifted through the grass, trying to pull himself up, but it found a small and bloodstained scroll amidst it. It must had been left here for years.

"Time to die," Mizuka said, licking the edge of a knife, walking slowly towards Naruto's downed form.

"I don't want to run, Iruka-sensei. I want to stand and fight, I want to be strong," Naruto called out as he struggled to stand up and formed a hand seals. It was his newest technique he had learnt. Countless Naruto duplicates appeared all around him accompanied by dense white fog. Mizuki's eyes widened as he was surrounded.

"This is for Iruka-sensei!" Naruto roared as they all engaged in a battle against Mizuki. The real blond huffed heavily as he checked the scroll in his hand. Without much thought, he pocketed it while his clones were beating up the murderer of his only friend with extreme prejudice. The ANBU and Hokage arrived just in time to stop the clone for dicing up their victims any further. Mizuki would live after some extensive surgery, but it won't be a good life even if he was not locked up somewhere.

"Why didn't you come sooner!? If you had, Iruka…Iruka-sensei wouldn't be dead!" Naruto shouted at the elderly man before dropping down to his knee and sobbed. He wanted to be a hero that could save everyone, but he was too weak to even save the person who mattered to him the most. Naruto vowed to become stronger that day as the small scroll tilted a little to side from the inside of his pocket.

Naruto graduated from the academy and also reclaimed his inheritance as he knew his own ancestry now. A private compound stood silence for more than a decade at the edge of the town was no longer emptied. Its owner had returned.

Naruto Uzumaki was known as Naruto Namikaze to many people now from inside and outside of the village as his lineage was revealed. Enemies of the Fourth would often attempt to murder the blond along with various factions within the village. Still, Naruto survived it all and now knew the real world that his father lived. With some allowed breathing space, he finally read through the bloody scroll he found in the woods.

"Do you want to become a legendary and undefeatable hero? Through my life work and research, I found out that all you have to do is performing 100 push-ups, 100 sits-up, 100 squats and running 10 kilometer; every single day without missing one for as long as you live!" Naruto read the inscription in the scroll with skepticism. Even though he graduated from the academy and placed in a team with the last descendent of Uchiha and the girl he had a crush on, his new teacher rarely taught them anything. All they do was chasing that stupid cat around. Wanting to become stronger and without a proper teacher to teach him, Naruto was much more opened minded.

With a shrug, Naruto began to train as the scroll detailed by doing 100 push-ups, 100 sits-ups, 100 squats and running 10 kilometer's worth around the Namikaze's compound. For the first day, it was difficult and harder than he expected. For the second day he felt he was actually getting stronger and complete the required task faster.

"If only I could speed thing up…" Naruto thought on the third day and made thousands of clones. For the whole week, they all did the same thing. Thousands of them were running around the area; that would equate to decades' worth of training, or maybe a century's worth as Naruto didn't count how many clones there were. Naruto noticed his body gotten more muscular and his jawline was filled out. His baby fat disappeared completely, and the most noticeable feature was that his blond hair had red strands in them. Driven by Iruka's last words and wanting to become a hero that everyone acknowledged and loved, Naruto continued with the training. Another week went by before he noticed his hair was completely red; there was no blond left in them.

"You looked a lot like an Uzumaki now, Naruto," the Hokage said, smoking on his pipe as he watched the former-blond through the crystal glass ball whenever Naruto left his home on his errands. Something must have happened to child, but the Hokage didn't know what it was as he couldn't see into the compound itself. There were seal in place to prevent that from happening.

"There he is! Kill him!" Shouted one of Naruto's father former enemies had come for him again. Three of them managed to get in. It seemed that the bodyguards had stopped watching over him this day and allowed his would-be-murderer to sneak pass through the perimeter. For a second, Naruto felt fear as adrenaline kicked in, but his opponents were moving strangely slow in his blue eyes. Without further delay and wanting to see how strong he had become, Naruto leaped forwards and landed a punch at a nearest target. To his amazement, the man exploded in chunk of bloody pulps as soon as his fist impact against flesh.

"What the fuck was that?" The other two saw their leader just died gruesomely. They turned to stare at the red-haired kid, who was examining his fist in awe. It didn't hurt him at all. If anything, Naruto didn't even feel any recoil from the strike at all. One of the assassins took this moment and shunshined to the child's behind. Startled, Naruto elbowed the man in the front.

The man's innards escaped through the back of his body before the rest joined, becoming a bloody and chunky pool of horror.

"You got to be shitting me!?" The final one called out, seeing how a kid just killed two of his comrades as if they were just a child against a monster.

"Wow… awesome!" Naruto called out and punched the last man to make sure he didn't imagine his strength. The last person became a massive stain on the inner wall of the compound.

The Hokage was a stunned at how Naruto managed to kill three Jounin level assassins from the mess left around the area as he was called to inspect. The ANBU was equally shocked when they mopped up the bloody paints and chunks of flesh littering all over the place.

"Naruto, what have you been doing?" The Hokage asked as Naruto formed a wide smile.

"Training! Running around and doing sit up!"

"Whatever you're been doing, its working so keep at it," the Hokage said, nodding before ordering the rest of the ANBU to move out. Hiruzen didn't believe the boy, but there was no need to escalate thing. The villagers had stopped giving Naruto trouble once they learn of his heritage. Still, more assassins came every day, trying to kill the son of their enemy. Grudges ran deep.

For the month after that, Naruto finally learn the awful truth of his new powers. He was too strong. Every fight ended with a single punch. The assassins would break in; talked trash before trying to kill him with weapons in their hands. Tried was the objective word. They became a puddle of blood mixed with torn bodily remains around the yard and wall of his home soon afterwards.

There was no adrenaline flowing through his veins in the face of danger. What danger? Every fight ended with a single lazy and half-assed punch. There was no excitement in trying to stay alive anymore. Only the blank expression remained on the boy's face, and the fight was as fun as going to Ramen Ichiraku and had a meal.

Still, they come often. Naruto looked down at his latest victims' remains before shouting at the air in frustration.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

**XxXxX**

"Where have you been dobe?" Sasuke called out as Naruto was walking towards the training ground. There was never any proper training since Kakashi-sensei was always lost on the road of life, or he simply didn't feel like they were ready yet. The cyclop hadn't even taught them how to mold their chakra properly either, and Naruto exhaled as he learned more at his compound than being here.

"Went shopping, I'm thinking of having vegetables tonight," Naruto answered, holding up his plastic bag with one hand. He was eating properly now instead of ramen every single day; variety was the spice of life after all.

"Are we still catching Tora? I wish we have a proper mission by now," Naruto added with a frown.

"Got the same mission, Naruto," Sakura replied. The pink-head had stopped insulting Naruto since he reclaimed his heritage along with everyone else, and he stopped trying to ask her out. However, Sasuke still arrogance as usual to him, believing Uchiha was the only one worthy of respect.

"Let's get to it quickly since I'm busy today," Naruto suggested as the trio went to catch the stupid cat. He would punch the animal one of these days, making it disappeared forever.

"We should get a better mission! We're been doing D-rank Jiji!" Naruto called out after bringing the cat back. The Hokage paid attention at Naruto and found the once blond, now a red-head, had really changed much in the past few months. Not only his body had filled out and well-toned, he was also more serious. The ANBU no longer acted as the boy's bodyguards, but rather as cleaners to remove all the bloody mess that found in the Namikaze's compound after every single failed assassination attempt.

Hiruzen had to order them to not speak a word about what happened in Naruto's home. It seemed like the boy had quickly becoming a legend outside of the town, striking fears into other hidden villages. Assassins went in and none went out besides body bag, dripping bloods. Hiruzen liked to keep it that way.

"Okay, I'll give you a C-rank mission," Hiruzen said as the trio blinked; even Kakashi, who was reading his Icha Icha book, looked up. The cyclop thought for sure that the Hokage wouldn't give them higher ranked mission this early, and he hadn't really taught them anything other than basic training. However, he did know about Naruto's prowess from some of the time he helped clean up the mess along with others.

So the four departed for Wave Country, escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna. Naruto was excitedly as he believed it would be a challenge in his rather boring and mundane lifestyle.

Passing a small water puddle on the roadside, an assassin emerged from it right behind Naruto and about to throw a chain at the kid in an attempt to bind him. What did Naruto do? What he always do, he punched the problem. A disappointed expression formed on boy's face as the assassin turned into fine mesh, spraying outwards.

Everyone's features remained frozen as the resulting blood splattered across the dirt and grass, including the second assassin, who holding a chain in one hand and readying to throw it just a second ago. The guy blinked only once before he too was turned into fine mesh.

"FUCK! I thought this was harder!" Naruto shouted angrily. His excitement for the mission died in that instant.

"H-how, w-hat just happened?" Sakura muttered, seemingly missing the brief battle that was over in a blink of an eye.

'How the dobe get so strong?' Sasuke thought as his eyes widen at the gruesome pool of blood and flesh that just created. Kakashi simply nodded before returning back to reading his book. He also snapped their charge out of his paralysis with a firm hand on the man's shoulder.

"Naruto, next time, don't hit their face, we need it to identify them afterward," Kakashi suggested, continuing walking towards the Wave Country.

"I hit them in the gut, Kakashi-sensei, but they turned into that even though I wasn't serious at all. It was just one of my clumsy punches, but they still die! I hope we get someone stronger one soon or this would be a very boring mission," Naruto retorted as Kakashi sweat dropped. The boy wasn't serious at all?

The next few days had nothing interesting happened as they traversed the river on boat to a massive bridge. Why didn't they just walk over the water… oh right, Kakashi hadn't taught the other two of his students yet. They then escorted Tazuna, the bridge builder, back to his home and made acquaintances with the man's family members while Sasuke kept asking how Naruto could be so strong along the way.

"You want to know?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. He was sitting around a table with Sakura and Sasuke while Kakashi had gone to scout the area, leaving the trio behind to guard the house.

"Tell me, dobe," Sasuke confirmed.

"Do you really want to know? Do you really?" Naruto asked. He was making sure if they wanted to know. Being too strong suck ass if there were no good opponents to fight against.

"Tell us already Naruto," Sakura implored as Naruto sighed.

"If you want to be strong, all you need to do is 100 push-up, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and 10km marathon every single day, rain or sunny, sick or tired. It will take a while, but you will feel the effect eventually. Your hair might turn red like mine though," Naruto said with a serious expression before turning to Sakura.

"…actually you would look great in red, Sakura-chan," Naruto finished and pointed at her.

A pregnant silence followed before someone slammed their palm on the table. It was Sasuke. He stood up and left the room angrily. Sakura, on other hand, didn't even notice Sasuke was gone before shouting.

"STOP THE BULLSHIT!"

"Huh? But that's all I did. Here, you can check the scroll yourself," Naruto said, throwing the scroll at Sakura. She unfurled it hastily and had one quick glance before ripping it up with an enraged face.

"There's no way you could be that strong with that kind of work out!" Sakura claimed since she had seen some of the Jounin trained much harder than that, and they transverse across the country every day in haste. Naruto just shrugged and reasserted that was all he did. Their argument broke up as soon as Kakashi barged through the door. The silver-haired Jounin was wounded.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, checking their teacher's injuries after placing him on the bed. It wasn't serious, but Kakashi needed rest to recuperate his energy. The man seemed exhausted as if he recently expended a lot of Chakra.

"A missing-nin… Zabuza Momochi, demon of hidden mist," Kakashi mumbled, huffing a little. He fought the man a moment ago, and they managed to wound each other. They would need some time to recover back to their top shape.

"A missing-nin? Is it S-rank? Is he strong?" Naruto asked, regaining his excitement for the mission. Kakashi blinked at the question and nodded before snoozing off. Days went by while Naruto's anxiety grew as he escorted Tazuna to the bridge on the daily basis. Whatever free time he had, he was looking around for that missing-nin and ran into this beautiful girl called Haku. She was picking herbs in the woods alone, and Naruto helped her as he was more than smitten.

As for the other teammates of his, they were practicing Chakra control exercise.

"Where is Sharingan Kakashi?" a man with a masked face asked as mist surrounded them and covered most of the bridge. Next to that person was another Shinobi with hunter-nin mask. Naruto blinked, checking the bigger man's posture.

"Are you Zabuza Momochi?" Naruto asked, hoping it was from what he gathered when interrogating Kakashi's about his opponent. The cyclop finally gave up the information in the end after being annoyed to no end by Naruto.

"Oh? An admirer? I am Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist, one of the seven swordmen. I will let you kid go if you hand over that old man," Zabuza said, pointing at Tazuna as Sasuke and Sakura entered their defensive stance.

Naruto was sold at the confirmation.

"AWESOME! You're strong! Let's fight!" Naruto called out and dashed forwards, ignoring the shouting and protesting of Sakura. He sent out a fist strike as Zabuza smirked, pulling out a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife to intercept it. The weapon was known as the Kubikiribōchō.

Unfortunately, Zabuza didn't planned on become chunk of flesh along with shards of metal the moment the kid landed his fist on the side of his blade. The weapon exploded into fragments instant, and the shockwave emanating from the small fist crashed against his body. His upper torso was gone while his partner watched his death with disbelief from the side.

"FFFFFUUUUCCKK!" Naruto shouted in frustration as his opponent died in one hit again. Sasuke and Sakura blinked in astonishment, seeing how the man who managed to severely harm their teacher was killed instantly by Naruto.

"I told you to not hit them full on, Naruto, now we can't claim the bounty on his head," Kakashi called out, walking up and standing behind the frozen Sakura and Sasuke. He grabbed them on the shoulder with a strong squeeze to break them out from their shock. He then did the same with Tazuna and the workers nearby as they glared at the bloody puddle that once called Zabuza.

"I didn't even hit him, I hit his sword!" Naruto roared and dropped on all four in depression. He was hoping for a good opponent, but it wasn't meant to be. After recovering from his state along with the rest of people around him, Naruto turned to face the second opponent who just stood there for a while now. He waved his hand across the person's face but it elicited no response. He took off the person's mask.

"Haku?" Naruto asked, snapping his fingers in her face. Her mouth was muttered something inaudible as Naruto moved his ear closer to her lip.

"How? What?" She recited the question over and over again in low voice. It was like she was stuck in a loop. Haku's mind was elsewhere at the moment, and with Zabuza's death, the mist slowly dissipated. Once it thinned out enough, it revealed Gato and his men from the other end. The gangster-like group was walking towards the battle area.

"I knew that Zabuza was useless, kill the bitch along with the rest," Gato ordered out as his men roared, running forwards. Naruto didn't pay them much attention and was shaking Haku, trying to snap her out of it. However, despite his effort, it was in vain.

Kakashi was about to dash forwards to greet the new comer, but Naruto was closer as he stood between them and Haku.

"I'm going to be serious now… serious punch!" Naruto announced and sent a punch with all his strength at the incoming mob. A titanic shockwave was created as his fist crashed against the airspace before him, blasting them away. Let's just say Gato and his men's shredded body pieces were scattered across the area along with half of the bridge. There was some sort of red fog lingering around the destroyed part of bridge, and everyone became a statue again.

Once recovered, which took a while, Tazuna took a vacation with his family after that to get something sorted out in his mind. He also banned Naruto from being "serious" on the bridge when it was being constructed, and the bridge was named "No Naruto Allowed" after it was completed, fearing the said person would destroy it if he was ever around.

"A lot of people in the infirmary with the same illness," the medic-nin said after Kakashi and gang returned back to hidden leaf from their successful mission. Naruto carried Haku as well since he felt it was his fault she was like that. She was still in shock. Sasuke and Sakura, who were also in shock, had to be carried by Kakashi. They were muttering the same thing as Haku.

"You're not injured, why are you here?" the young and attractive female medic-nin asked, looking at Kakashi. The cyclop was laying comfortably in one of the bed that supposed to reserve for the injured.

"Body, no, but my mind is... I need someone to talk to, so sit down and listen to my problem. I have this student you see…" Kakashi began his first therapy session; the first of many. He knew thousands of Jutsu and had tried to kill Zabura with his all but failed. Naruto, on other hand, didn't know much Ninjutsu and killed the missing-nin in a single punch. Kakashi felt like everything he learned up to now was pointless.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked with concern, pointing at Haku after visiting Sakura and Sasuke. Those two were in the same condition and would be out of it for a while.

"She's in shock. Her mind couldn't comprehend what happened so far. Unfortunately, she not part of Konohagakure, so we should find somewhere for her to stay," the medic-nin said as Naruto nodded even though he didn't understand it very well. A few hours went by before Haku stopped muttering the same question. She blinked, regaining some of her senses.

"Haku? Are you in there?" Naruto asked with genuine concern as he leaned over her face.

"Yes, I'm here, Zabuza-sama," Haku said after looking at the blond. Witnessing the gruesome death of her mentor really unhinged her and she chose to live in denial instead. Naruto was immediately locked in a girl's hold as the medic-nin grinned, seeing the display of the duo.

"I was so scared. I thought you die and left me, Zabuza-sama," Haku whimpered, increasing her grip's strength. Naruto pointed at her and asked the medic-nin what had happened.

"She need psychological help and would recover eventually so just play along for now" was what the reply.

"Okay, calm down Haku-chan, I'm here, I won't leave you, but call me Naruto," Naruto suggested. Haku nodded slowly.

"Hai, Z… Naruto-sama," Haku said with a smile, clearing her tears away.

"Since she already acquaintance with you, you might as well take her. Your place isn't crowded is it? And I'm sure it will be fine with the Hokage, her being a spoil of war and all," the easy going medic-nin suggested, looking down at a piece of paper in his hand afterward.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, wondering if the man was hinting something.

**XxXxX**

The first part of chunnin exam was fairly boring as Naruto was the only one from his group who attended. He did the exam as a one man team after requesting to be allowed to from the Hokage himself. His teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, were still in the infirmary, suffering from PTSD and Kakashi was still in recovering.

The silver-haired sensei decided to enjoy life and stopped being a shinobi after he got a girlfriend during his therapy sessions with the same medic-nin. She wasn't a psychiatrist though, but that didn't seem to matter much. So instead of reading his Icha Icha collection, Kakashi was walking down the street, hand in hand, with a girl who was helping him with his mental problem, from now and till death do they part. That was very odd to many people that knew him, but they all wish him the best of luck. He finally moved on with his life instead of dwelling in the past and walked the path of life.

"Congratulation you all on passing the first test!" The examiner, Ibiki Morino, announced after revealing the tenth question. Everyone was very nervous that they couldn't answer it, but let out a breath of relief once Ibiki explained what the tenth question was about.

The second part of the exam was slightly more fun as Naruto gets to kill things. Unfortunately, everyone evaded him like some sort of plague after hearing what had happened to people entering his home. Rumors stated that he liked to lure girl in and butcher them up in some sort of sick game. That would explain why there a long black-haired girl there. More than a few people voiced their opinion of "rescuing" the girl, and some did tried, but she refused to leave her 'Naruto-sama', not to mention she was really child-like, running around the compound, and sometimes without any clothes on. Naruto earned another reputation he didn't want.

"Aw… everyone's avoiding me…" Naruto muttered, checking the only scroll he was given for the test. He needed the other one to pass.

"Mother wants blood," the really creepy kid with no distinctive pupils or eyebrows except for the word love on the left side of his forehead. He wore a black full body suit with t-shirt like sleeve, and a gourd that seemed to be excreting sands on his back. He was with two others, possibly his teammates. Naruto checked them out a little and realized they must be the sand siblings from Suna.

"Hi?" Naruto greeted.

"I heard a lot of thing about you Naruto Namikaze, mother wants your blood," the boy said after telling his sibling coldly that he would kill them if they interfere. They were visible shaken from his aura alone. Sands wrapped around his body as if it was alive and started spreading outwards to Naruto. Naruto do what he always did when something ominous moving forwards him with the intention of bringing him harm.

He punched it.

The resulting wind generated from the fist blasted the sands away, revealing the three shocked faces. The older couple blinked while the youngest one's jaw slackened a little.

"What just happened?" the blond-haired girl asked, looking at her two brothers for answers. Did the red-haired boy before them punched Gaara's sands away? Nobody ever did that before. It wasn't possible. Once Gaara recovered from his stupor, his eyes turned deadly serious and full of bloodlust.

"Shit, let's get out of here Kankurō, Gaara going to go all out," the girl called out as the boy with facial makeup… err… painting joined her.

"Wait up Temari!"

Sands erupted from the ground, swirling around Gaara again with menacing motions. It quickly hardened, forming some sort of solid barrier and shield, only to be shattered and blasted away with a single punch at the shocked faces of the spectators nearby. Again and again, Gaara tried, but his opponent sent the sands away effortlessly and lazily.

"GAARA DON'T!" Kankurō and Temari called out from the sideline as their youngest sibling did a hand seal. Naruto was a bit curious at what about to happen.

"False sleep!" Gaara said as his eyes closed and his body slackened. Much more sands gathered around the standing still boy, wrapping and pushing him up into the air, forming a sandy-brown colored tanuki with black cursed seal marking all over its face, body and tail. It had a jagged, concave mouth and very bizarre eyes.

Naruto was no longer excited at seeing such thing even if it was something new. He didn't want to get his hope up, only to be kicked back down again. It happened way too often.

"**I'm free,**" the demon roared, rocking the area with its booming voice as everyone saw it from above the tree line. However, it was short lived as its body exploded into chunks of rocks and clumps of sands by a single punch from a boy with a blanked expression. Shusaku, the one tail-beast, was killed instantly and would take a year for it to reform again.

"Get some medic-nin down there," the Hokage called out, seeing the one-tail beast in the distant from his tower. It was only a few seconds, but it was enough for him to know who was there. He inhaled a little from his pipe and exhaled the fumes with a smile.

Just as the Hokage predicted, Temari and Kankuro joined Sakura and Sasuke in the infirmary from severed shock and trauma. Gaara was found later as he was further away, but he was sleeping peacefully as the tail beast sealed within him was now dead. Naruto found the needed scroll on their person before the medic-nin came to help and take them away.

"Kukukuku… interesting," a snake-like person stated with his long tongue out. He was sliding along the ground towards Naruto, who leisurely walking through the dense woods to the final area. Naruto raised his eyebrow a little at the newcomer.

"Who are you? Why is this exam filled with weird people?" Naruto asked before dodging to the side to avoid a sword thrust that meant to skewer him through the neck. The blade came out of the man's mouth. While it was creepy, it was also very fast, but Naruto was a lot faster.

"You managed to evade that? I'm impressed, Naruto Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails. I am Orochimaru, one of the Sennin," the person greeted while Naruto remained impassive. The boy exhaled a little as everyone knew he was that, but he had no clue what a Sennin supposed to be.

"Let see how strong you are," Orochimaru declared as his eyes focused more. Naruto saw flashes of his death in that instant as his heart beats rapidly. Excitement! Could it be that he was someone could give him a challenge? Orochimaru lurched forwards only for his midsection turned to mush and his guts splattered backwards. The Sennin blinked and couldn't believe how fast the kid's punch was. Everything below his chest was pulverized. Orochimaru opened his mouth wide regurgitated out another person even though he had no stomach left. That was kind of awesome in Naruto's opinion.

"Kukukuku, I can't be killed, I have gained immortality," Orochimaru declared as Naruto's heart beats a little faster at the declaration. If someone was immortal, then it would give him a good fight. Orochimaru was the first person who survived one of his punches head on.

"Awesome! I had been waiting for someone like you for so long!" Naruto roared and landed another punch at a much greater speed this time. The Sennin body exploded again, along with everything behind him and he regurgitated another body. However, that one get blow to bit as well like the first two.

One body after another, it grew dull very fast and after a dozen strike, Naruto lost interest completely.

"You are fast and strong, but no matter how much you try, you can't kill me, kukukuku," Orochimaru announced, "join me and I will help you grow stronger!" The snake-sennin wanted the boy's body.

"Stronger? No thanks, it's fucking boring as hell," Naurto said with a blank face and sent the man into oblivion with one actual serious strike. Nothing of the body remained as Orochimaru's cell was scattered across the damaged terrain from the attack. The snake wasn't going to revive from that one.

Kabuto, who was watching nearby, was stunned and frozen in his spot. He would be there for sometimes, trying to figure out how his master had died. It wasn't plausible in his mind.

"Sennin took a while to kill so I felt a little better, but I had more fun going to buy groceries, at least I get to negotiate the price which is always interesting," Naruto muttered and continued walking to his destination. He reached there quickly enough and found himself to the first one to arrive.

There was numerous genins standing around along the way, seeing the damage to the Forest of Death and unable to comprehend what had happened.

"You don't need to do the next round, Naruto. I grant you the title of Chunnin without further examination. It for the best and to prevent any more tragic loss of lives," Hokage said, fearing for the lives of those that would go up against the boy. The ANBU had checked the bloody mess Naruto left in the forest and it was confirmed to be Orochimaru, one of the Sennins. The forest itself will need to be regrown as well.

"Really? So I don't have to go through all these tests? No offense, Jiji, it's kind of boring," Naruto said flatly as the Hokage chuckled.

**XxXxX**

"Who are you? Why are you peeking into my home?" Naruto asked, standing by an elderly man on the outside wall. The man had a spiky white-haired, tied in a ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'.

Naruto wouldn't care for people wandering around in the street, but this man was peeking through his compound via a hole in the wall. It was probably formed in one of his many short battles. Naruto couldn't repair his place every time that happened, and at least now, the assassins were more vigilance and hesitant to go in to get killed.

"Go away kid, I'm doing research," the man said, waving his hands, shooing the boy away while continued to peek through the hole. Naruto's eyes twitched a little and moved closer to the man's ear in an instant.

"I SAID WHY YOU ARE PEEKING INTO MY HOUSE!?" Naruto shouted as the man staggered in the opposition direction from the noise. He rubbed his ear in pain and finally faced the Naruto.

"Wow you looked a lot like a mini-Minato, except with the red hair like your mother," the man said as his ear was ringing.

"You knew my parents? Never mind, you didn't answer my question," Naruto pointed out.

"I told you, I'm doing research, as for who I am…" Jiraiya answered before doing a pose that forced Naruto to sweat dropped a little, "I am Mount Myoboku-gama's Holy Master Sennin also known as Toad Sennin, remember it!, and also your godfather, Jiraiya."

Naruto's eyes twitched after the introduction. "Okay Godfather, why are you here?"

"I'm here to train you to be stronger, I heard you passed the preliminary, but the next bit will be more difficult," Jiraiya offered.

"A little late, I already passed the whole exam, and you probably can't teach me anything good anyway," Naruto said, walking to the front gate and opened the door to enter the compound. He sure the hell didn't want to be any stronger.

"Hey, don't say that! I can teach you a lot of techniques!" Jiraiya called out, chasing after the boy and entered the compound. Haku was walking around the front with only an apron on, covering only her front. She must have been cooking something as the white-haired pervert stared at the girl.

"Naruto-sama, I've done cleaning and cooking," Haku said, kneeling and bowing that both could see her chest. Naruto rubbed his nose a little before noticing the pervert next to him.

"Why are you here? I didn't let you in, you pervert!"

"Hey, I'm not a pervert… I'M A SUPER PER-," Jiraiya began but didn't finish as he was sent flying out of the compound with a flick of a finger by the boy.

"Pervert," Naruto murmured while Haku giggled, seeing how her master sent another idiot out of their home. Jiraiya recovered quickly enough and climbed over the wall again for a second at Naruto's annoyance.

"I don't care, go away already," Naruto called out, refusing to learn anything that would make him stronger. He didn't want to be stronger damn it!

Naruto was seated, enjoying his dinner with Haku, who cooked the meal for him now days. She was sitting opposite of him across the table while Jiraiya trespassed again and barged into the room from the door to the side. If the pervert was an assassin, Naruto would have painted his body all over the place already. But, unfortunately, the pervert wasn't and it was bad to kill the Hokage's acquaintances.

"Don't be like that Naruto, Hiruzen-sensei also told me to check the seal on your body, to make sure it was still in place," Jiraiya pointed out as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Naruto sighed and lifted up his shirt to allow the sennin to view the black marking on his stomach. Jiraiya had a looked at it and pressed his palm on the seal as the world around them distorted.

Naruto and Jiraiya had entered the mindscape.

"Why are we in here?" Naruto asked, looking at the white-haired elderly man next to him. He hadn't been in here before, but it looked incredibly depressing. He decided that this would be the last time he will be in here.

"Actually, I lied, I want to have a talk to someone," Jiraiya apologized. Hiruzen actually told him to check the Bijuu that was sealed inside the boy. The Hokage assumed that Naruto's newfound power came from the fox as there was no logical explanation to how Naruto could have killed all those assassins so effortlessly, not to mention one Kage level snake. Naruto shrugged and followed the man down the sewer tunnel and into an opened area. There was a massive cage with something stirred in the darkness.

"**Been a while since I have visitor, two**. **For you to come in here to meet little old me,**" the dark voice behind the cage said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. He made out the shape in the darkness before forming a frown.

"This is the demon fox that almost destroyed the village?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya nodded for confirmation.

"**You don't remember? You were just a babe then… come closer, have a closer look,**" the voice taunted. Naruto moved closer as a claw reached out from beyond as Naruto sidestepped to avoid it before running through the bar and into the cell.

"Stop…" Jiraiya called out in panic, fearing Naruto would be injured. However, it was too late and his fear was unfounded. With a single fist strike that followed by a loud boom, blood covered the cage and bar as Naruto walked back out through them to the outside. Jiraiya was a little stunned at the feat while the liquid streaming outward along the floor.

"What? It tried to kill me, and that was for my dad as well, and I have better thing to do than listened to it," Naruto said, waving his hands before both of them evicted from the mindscape. Naruto wanted to get back to his dinner as someone took the time to cook for him. Jiraiya was shaking his head and rubbing his temple a little when he returned back outside.

The Toad Sage watched the two a little before whipping out his book and started trotting down the interaction with a perverted expression. After a while, Naruto glanced at the book from the side, making out some of the sentences before sending Jiraiya flying out of the compound once more. However, this time was with a few more fingers in the flick.

"So it wasn't the fox?" The Hokage asked, sitting down beside the heavily bandaged Sennin in a hospital bed. He was lucky to be alive after being sent half way across town and crashed into a bathhouse. There was no regret as Jiraiya was tortured by the inhabitant within that place to his joy and pleasure.

"I don't think so. He killed the darn thing out of spite so that's not it. Maybe it's a bloodline?"

"No, I checked, it's normal Uzumaki bloodline," the Hokage replied with a headshake. The elderly man then lit his pipe and put it back into his mouth, "anyway, good job, I will send some medic in to heal you up quickly."

"Please bring in a few female ones, and tell them to give me a full massage, my body aches all over and I deserve a compensation," Jiraiya suggested as the Hokage chuckled. Hiruzen was a worried about more Naruto-like beings running around, where they could kill a Sannin effortlessly; that kind of power would give anyone concern. Unfortunately, whatever gave the boy his power still eluded the professor. The Hokage went down the hall and noted that Sasuke was gone from his bed while Sakura was still there, muttering something.

'Where did that boy went?' The Hokage thought before ordering his ANBU to look for the missing Uchiha.

"I told you how already, but you don't believe me," Naruto said abrasively. He let out a long sigh, watching the raven-haired boy demanding how Naruto became so strong. Naruto was sitting outside with Haku at the moment before the interruption. They were stargazing as nothing seemed to excite him anymore, and he was wondering what to do from now on.

"Stop making shit up dobe! There's no way you could become that strong with that simple workout!" Sasuke called out.

"Shut up! Have you tried it before? If you haven't, then you have no right to call it bullshit. I did it, 100 push-up, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and 10 km marathon every single day, rain or sunny, even if I am sick and tired. I didn't miss any day. If you want to be as strong, do it for a few months and see if you feel any different," Naruto repeated loudly the same thing he told everyone who asked. They don't believe him at all. It was same with the one earlier today with a black pair of rimmed circular glasses, onyx eyes and ash-grey hair. The man was still nearby, ear-dropping on the conversation to see if the red-haired boy was lying or not.

Sasuke huffed a little and then nodded. He wanted power to kill his brother and if he had to try that bizarre workout, then he would do it. The raven-boy left Namikaze's compound as Naruto returned back to stargazing with Haku, trying to make out the constellations. Before long, they went back inside the manor.

"I'm in a bind, Haku-chan. I wanted to be stronger; stronger than anyone and make my dad proud. I wanted an epic battle bordering life and death like him when he stood before the demon fox without fear; I want people acknowledge me as a strong shinobi, but now, once I've achieved it… it felt so empty, so hollowed. Everything end with one punch – it's so boring – I want excitement damn it!" Naruto said with a heavy sigh. He sat down on a cushion couch.

"I can't give you a strong opponent, Naruto-sama, but I can give you another form of excitement if you allow me," Haku said, looking into the blue eyes with her dark-brown. Naruto was confused a little before she took his hand and placed it on her chest.

"What are you doing…?" Naruto asked as he felt the soft bump within the confines of his palm. However, he couldn't finish his question before she placed a finger perpendicular to his lip to stop him. She then removed it and moved her face closer to him. Naruto blush a little as she was darn cute so close up. She kissed him as his almost thirteen-year-old heart raced. A gentle hand slid across his hands and found what it was looking for. Naruto's eyes widen a little as his private was held gently. It felt hot down there as his manhood hardened. She quickly unzipped the pant and moved slid her hand into it like a snake, grapping firmly while maintaining the kiss. With a few strokes, the meat shaft became harder and thicker.

"This feels strange, but really good," Naruto murmured once Haku broke the kiss. She smiled then moved her head face down as Naruto only saw her silky black hair from above. Naruto's eyes widen as he felt it entered somewhere soft and something flexible twirled around it, running along its length. Naruto had no idea what was happening but he liked it very much, and his heart was beating rapidly like it never did before.

"Don't stop, this is awesome! Yes, I want this!" Naruto called out as Haku was bobbing her head up and down, taking it in. Naruto was no longer a boy after this night was over.

**XxXxX**

"**I'M BACK!**" the sandy-brown colored tanuki roared as it had regenerated back to the world of living. However, before it could turn around to see the surrounding once more, its body exploded into bits again as it was killed by a single punch. The red-haired boy landed back on the ground, brushing off the sands off his attire.

"Every freaking year, I have to kill it again… but it does give me something to do," Naruto muttered, shaking his head a little. It took only a few seconds to do but the last time he forgot, the One-Tail destroyed what left of the Forest of Death. Gaara was a lot better off without the creature's corruption. However, his two siblings were still a bit distraught from the last chunnin exam they attend.

"Namikaze-sama, we have located Danzo, he's hiding in Amegakure," an ANBU said after appearing in a swirl of leaves. Danzo and his ROOT agents were creating problems after Hiruzen stepped down from his leadership position. Jiraiya was offered first, but the old sage refused as he wanted to move about and doing his research so it was given to Tsunade instead. However, the new Hokage was drunk on most days and Naruto had to do most of the work with his clones. No one could argue with that. Plus, he was the single most powerful person in town.

"Amegakure… isn't that were the teme went… ah, let him deal with it. I rather spent my precious time with my family than running after the old war hawk," Naruto said, stretching a little and jumped off into the distance leaving shattered Earth behind. He landed back into his compound gently in single leap so it would disturb the baby's naptime. Naruto smiled at his wife as he jogged silently to her. In her arm was a newborn baby girl, sleeping without care in the world. Leaning to her side for support was a two-year-old boy with blond hair with a few strands of red in it. As if the boy could sense his father's approach, he opened his blue eyes slowly and quickly outstretched his tiny arms to Naruto.

"Naru; how's your training?" Naruto asked, picking up the boy into a fatherly hold and sat down next to his beautiful wife.

"Shssshh," Haku shushed, looking down at the baby girl as the little girl squirmed a little. Naruto chuckled and rubbed a finger over the baby with black hair as Naru in his arm yawned a little.

"Mina is so cute," Naruto said softly and turned to his son, "you're cute too!"

"Thanks dad, I'm just tired from doing the daily routine," Naru said lowly as he closed his eyes.

"Don't you have work today? Isn't it important to keep Tsunade-sama out of gambling den and debts?" Haku asked with a clear mind. She had regained most of her mind a while back just after she gave birth to her son. She was a bit furious and wanted to kill Naruto for murdering her mentor when she remembered what he did. However, she accepted her new life the moment she saw her new born son in his arm. Seeing how the baby gurgled in delight had made her forget all the angers and grudges.

Haku didn't want repeat the same mistake as her parent did, where her father had killed her mother and left her an orphan. Hesitantly, she accepted it as the bundle of joy wrapped around her arms and she had never let it go since. Thankfully, Naruto proved to be a good father and husband since they actually married and she had no place to go, and with that, love between them bloomed afterwards and they conceived a second child with her consent, and would have more in the future.

"I realized sometimes ago, nothing is more important than my family! Besides, I left dozens of clones there to do the workload and keep Tsunade-sama sober," Naruto said with a smile while rocking Naru back and forth in his arms. The two-year-old fell was asleep again in the warm and gentle embrace of his father.

"I thought I wanted to be a hero to everyone, loved by everyone, but I think a hero to my children and their loves is all that mattered in the end. Just like my father was to me," Naruto said before facing his wife, "we both suffered as orphans so let use the rest of our life to give our children a brighter future and never allow that to happen to them."

The couple kissed, leaning on each other for support as they sat there and immersed in the tranquility provided by the safety of their home.

**XxXxX**

"What the fuck is he!?" one of the Akatsuki's member called out before he turned into a chunky shower of red parts. One person was smashing through their headquarters like it was the easiest thing to do.

"I can't believe the dobe was right," the teenage boy said as he looked around. He had slaughtered most of Danzo's forces as well as Akatsuki's when he came across them. He was looking for his older brother for some private talking and possible reconciliation as he had found out who was actually behind the massacre of his whole clan.

"Kikikikikiki," a sword let out a sound as a man with shark-life featured walked out a door.

"Welcome Sa-," he didn't finish before joining the rest on the wall and floor as the boy had no time for idly chatting. Only the man's legs remained as it collapsed back from the powerful blow. Even one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki was killed in one punch. It seemed impossible, but no one could doubt their eyes and the evidences smearing all around their base, repainting it without their consent.

Kabuto Yakushi watched the surveillance's camera with his eyes bulged out a little and snort escaped his nostrils. "To hell with the research and bloodline manipulation… Orochimaru, you were wrong! I need to go back to the drawing board, but why the fuck is he bald though? Naruto wasn't bald!"

Sasuke rubbed the shining globe on top his head as he moved through the base, turning everything in his path to bloody pulps while keeping an eye out for his brother, Itachi. He had trained for the last three years under the workout that Naruto had told him. For the first few months, it didn't seemed to change much, but he continued it regardless. In the two years mark, he was much stronger than anyone in the village barring Naruto, but his hair started to fall out. Another year after that, Sasuke lost all of his hair, but gain godlike strength and speed that could pulverized everything he hit.

Oh well, Sasuke lost something to gain something else in return. Only, what did Naruto lose to gain his powers? Maybe that was for another time.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you enjoy the one shot. I didn't feel like writing a lemon between Haku and Naruto because I still think Haku was male in my mind, which make it yaoi of sort… I don't like writing that so sorry about that. Now, Sasuke actually become bald in the end just like Saitama who trained for three years doing 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 100 squats along with running 10 km every single day! Naruto took short cut with his Kage Bunshin and he didn't feel like learning anything anymore because well… he didn't really want to be stronger. It's boring as fuck if all your opponents died in one hit.

Kabuto Yakushi is based on Dr. Genus in House of Evolution of One Punch Man. He created plenty of powerful fighters to wipe out humanity, only for them to turn to mush with one punch from the protagonist. Anyway, even if the story is complete, I still will write extra chapters later as I usually do.

And yes, the title called One Shot Naru, which implied Naruto's son Naru as Naruto only wish to be a hero to his son in the end, just like his father was to him. Was this parody? Not sure… there was a story in here about family of sort. Thank you for reading!

If you didn't get the last line; Sasuke lost his fan girls and Naruto lost his dream of being a Hokage. He just doesn't care about that anymore as he had a new dream now; to raise a family.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored._**


End file.
